kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyūbi
Kyūbi (九美) is Selina Heartnet's Zekrom, who was introduced in Kaida:Reborn, under the direct order of the Kaidan King in order to protect Yamatsuri. Appearance When hatched, Kyūbi looked like a cross between a bat, and a young fox cub. In Transporter Form, Kyūbi has bat-like wings; and her wings, as well as the rest of her body, is jet black. The only spots of color on Kyūbi in Transporter Form are the tips of her tail, her eyes and the diamond pattern on her forehead, all of which is blue. Kyūbi, in Transporter form, is the smallest of the four Zekrom in Yamatsuri while also being the heaviest of the 2nd Stage Zekrom. As she evolves, she becomes less bat-like (losing her wings) and becomes more fox like, growing to three tails first then to nine tails by 2nd Stage. It was commented on in the story that 2nd Stage Kyūbi is one of the most beautiful and ferocious Zekroms alive. Each of Kyūbi's nine tails in 2nd Stage is supposedly able to live as a separate power in itself, making Kyūbi one of the strongest Zekroms in history. Personality Most of the time, Kyūbi is a very loving and fiercely devoted Zekrom to Selina (and most of her friends, except the loud ones). She often likes being petted (only by Selina) and running whenever she can, especially after balls of various sizes. When Selina is not around, Kyūbi likes sleeping particularly on Selina's bed, and when Selina sleeps, Kyūbi often curls up next to her. Despite her appearance, she is quite picky, and can be very temperamental if she wants to. After a failed dog food experiment to discover her favorite food, it was quickly discovered that Kyūbi prefers meat. She also has a liking to fruit, strawberries in particular, but has a deep disgust for vegetables. Being a small Zekrom in Transport Form, cats and dogs often pick on her, and she has a strong hate for them. Forms & Powers Transporter Form Kyūbi is able to fly only in this form, which makes up for her lacking leg length, which makes her unable to run fast. In this form, she is able to blow fire, but not very long. Its usually enough to start fires (or scare cats). 1st Stage In this form, Kyūbi's wings are lost but her legs are now long enough for her to be very fast if needed. She is able to spit fire balls and streams of fire at her enemies. When the "fire fur" on her feet "lights", she can run faster and gets a small burst of speed. Also, by releasing fire from it's fur, Kyūbi is also able to charge at her enemy while surrounded in fire, causing heavier damage than a normal charge would. 2nd Stage Kyūbi's most powerful form involves all nine of her tails. Along with more power in the attacks from her 1st Stage, she is able to run faster, and summon fire upon her own will. She is large enough now that she can carry about two people on her back with ease and still run fairly fast. Relationships Selina Heartnet Kyūbi feels a strong love between herself and her master. Among all the Kaida, only Selina is able to pet Kyūbi. When not working, Selina enjoys taking Kyūbi on walks and playing catch/fetch with her. Upon hatching, Kyūbi trusted Selina instantly, and they became quite the pair in a short amount of time, although after an attempt to feed her dog food, it was quickly learned that Kyūbi would rather consume meat. As a treat, sometimes Selina and Kyūbi eat strawberries together. Lupa Of the other three Zekrom, Kyūbi works well with Lupa (mostly because of the closeness between Selina and Kaien), despite their contrasting personalities. Together, they can create very powerful attacks and are the only known Zekrom in the series so far that run in 2nd Stage rather than fly. Draco Since the day they hatched, Kyūbi and Draco have been rivals. Most of the time, Kyūbi is the more dignified one, but if she's wound up to tight, she acts just as childish as Draco. Usually, one is always chasing and tormenting the other. If Kyūbi is being chased, it's usually turned around quickly with her fire spitting. Ironically, Kyūbi is the smallest of the Zekrom and the only female but she makes up for it by having wings and being able to fly where Draco cannot until he's in 1st Stage. Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Zekrom